User blog:Taufu Boss/Genghis Khan
|traits= Divine, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant |gender = m |alignment = Chaos・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= Increases own damage against Humanoid enemies 100% for 1 turn. Reduce own defense 40% for 3 turns (as buff). Demerit. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Inflicts Terror to own party for 3 turns. (60% chance to reduce own party np 10% every turn) |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5}} |-| Third Skill= Grants self attack and defense advantage to all class for 3 turns. Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Chance to grant self Invincible 1 turn. |leveleffect = Chance of Invincible + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 64% |l3 = 68% |l4 = 72% |l5 = 76% |l6 = 80% |l7 = 84% |l8 = 88% |l9 = 92% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Removes all enemy's defensive buffs. ( ) Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own Buster performance and NP gain by 30%. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Cú Chulainn (Prototype) and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Images Category:Blog posts